Lauren and Michael: Book 1
by Faith-Dream-Love
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock were killed by a surprise attack from a group of Team Rocket members. Team Rocket quickly took over the world as nothing seemed right every again. But when Ash and Misty were killed, they left behind two young children. Now it is up to the two to take back the world. But the question is can they do it? Possible romance in the future.
1. The Beginning

_Lauren and Michael: Book 1: Chapter 1_

_**Info**_

_**Looks are on profile**_

**Lauren: **

**Age: 15**

**Pokemon:Charmander(female)**

**Traits: Shy, Quiet, Tomboy-ish, Friendly, Calm, Mature**

**Michael: **

**Age:16**

**Pokemon:Bulbasaur(male)**

**Traits: Brave, Friendly, Talkative, Good Sense of Humor, Nice**

_**AN: No, Michael and Lauren are NOT dating, just have a very strong friend bond. Also Lauren is NOT supposed to be a mime or whatever with her clothing!**_

_Ash, Misty, and Brock's lives were taken at the young ages around 35. Team Rocket wanted to take over the world for themselves. It was nothing more than a friendly reunion with the gang, what they did every year. But three members of Team Rocket did a surprise attack on them, taking their lives. But never Jessie, James, and Meowth. Despite their attempts to steal their pokemon, they would never do such a horrid thing to them. The three, now turned good members helped temporarily fight off the members of Team Rocket, but it ended in their failure. Without the three heroic figures and masters around, Team Rocket quickly took hold the regions in their grasps. But there still is hope. When Ash and Misty's lives were taken, they left behind two young children. Time has passed and they have grown up. They must now travel through the regions and help regain power. _

Pallet Town was now a small and dull town, but it still held up. Lauren and Michael were fostered home in two different houses, but grew up together as best friends. They were only recently told of their pasts, and were a bit upset about it. But this morning was the day of their journeys to set out to save the world. It was a big responsibility to put on the shoulders of two teenagers. But the Professors had high hopes for the two.

As Michael walked into Professor Oak's Lab, he was greeted by Lauren and Professor Oak as the two made small, and quiet chat. As Lauren heard the door open, she turned her head as she gently stared at Michael. "Hey Laur..." Michael said as he walked over to his friend. Lauren gave him a small nod as the two faced Professor Oak.

"Well, you two know why you are here. We haven't made many people trainers, for what's happening in this word." Professor Oak gave a sigh. "And you were just told of your pasts and your goals you must accomplish. But the professors and I have faith in you two." Professor Oak gave a nod to them.

"Here are your supplies. Your pokedex, poketech, and your pokeballs." Professor Oak said as he handed everything out. Then here are your starter pokemon." Professor Oak said as he let out two pokemon. A Bulbasaur appeared at Michael's side as a Charmander appeared at Lauren's side, each one happy as it was oblivious to the world's happenings.

"And because of the members of Team Rocket, in case of emergency they must stay outside of their pokeballs. Plus it forms a stronger bond." Professor Oak pointed out to the two gloom like teenagers. The whole town- most likely world was like this.

"Good luck you two. I have strong faith in you." Professor Oak told the two teenagers. "Your parents would be proud of you." Professor Oak then finished as he turned around and disappeared into the lab.

Once Professor Oak was out of sight, Lauren wiped a tear from her eye as she gently nudged her friend. "Let's get going..." Lauren faintly said as she turned around and began to walk out of the lab, the three quickly following the girl.

The teenagers and their pokemon had dragged on as they walked through Route 1, not meeting any Team Rocket members yet. Neither of the trainers spoke a word, while their pokemon chatted on the way. But finally, Michael spoke up.

"It's getting dark, we should make camp for the night." Michael said as he looked to his side at his best friend, lifting his gaze from the ground.

Lauren looked up at him as she gave a nod. "We'll find some place to camp out for the night." Lauren said as she slightly sped up her pace and began to walk into the forest.

Lauren was usually quiet, but not this quiet. She must of still been upset about the whole journey and actual parents thing. Michael was too, he thought of talking to her, but then decided against it. He shook his head as Michael followed Lauren, Bulbasaur right on his heels.

In little time, Lauren and Michael had found a camping spot for the night. Lauren had Charmander start a small fire while the two trainers began setting up the sleeping bags.

"Char Charmander...Bulba..." The two pokemon said as they sat on a log in front of the fire, watching Lauren and Michael.

The two trainers took a sleeping bag out of their backpacks as they laid it onto the ground. But by the time that was done, the moon had already quickly risen up into the sky.

When they were done the two trainers sat on the logs in front of the campfire with her pokemon. The two trainer's faces stared into the fire, their faces lit up by the light of the fire. For a while, the two trainers sat in silence as their pokemon were peacefully sleeping on the ground. "Michael, do you think we can do it..." Lauren finally asked as her gaze stayed on the fire. Michael took her hand in response. Lauren laid her head on his shoulder as the two began to fall asleep.


	2. First Encounters

_Lauren and Michael: Book 1: Chapter 1_

_**Info**_

_**Looks are on profile**_

**Lauren:**

**Age: 15**

**Pokemon:Charmander(female,level 10)**

**Traits: Shy, Quiet, Tomboy-ish, Friendly, Calm, Mature**

**Michael:**

**Age:16**

**Pokemon:Bulbasaur(male,level 10)**

**Traits: Brave, Friendly, Talkative, Good Sense of Humor, Nice**

_As Lauren and Michael got their starter pokemon, all has been going fine. With only their starter pokemon, they've got a long way to go._

Lauren's dark brown eyes fluttered open as she sat up. It was about 6:30 AM, about the time Lauren usually got up. Lauren gently nudged Michael as the girl reached down to gently wake the two pokemon up.

"Char...chaaaaaaarr..." Charmander tiredly said. "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur groaned as the pokemon got up. After a little bit of encouragement from Bulbasaur, Charmander tiredly got up.

After attempting to wake everyone up, Lauren began to pack up all of the supplies, while Michael still slept.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled as he sent out vines to whip his trainer up. It worked more than Lauren's gentle awakening. Michael let out a startled yelp as he shot upwards, glaring at Bulbasaur and Charmander. "Ugh, what time is it...?" Michael groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"6:30." Lauren said as she was finishing packing up. "You always get up this early?" Michael asked, still very tired. Lauren gave him a small nod as she gently passed his backpack to him.

Despite Michael's tiredness, his caught it as he slowly got up. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled as he sat in front of Michael patiently.

The two trainers were about to leave the campsite, when Lauren stopped him. "Do you hear that?" Lauren quietly asked. Michael looked around as he tried to listen the best he could. "What?" Michael asked. But then, he could hear what she was talking about as it came closer. The two voices of two Team Rocket members! "In the bushes!" Michael said as the two trainers and their pokemon made a quick and mostly silent dive into the bushes, just to see the two Team Rocket members and their pokemon- a Spearow and Pidgeotto walk into the campsite. One of them bent down to inspect the ground of footprints.

"You would think these Pallet would have enough smarts to not send out new trainers." The Team Rocket member sighed as he shook his head. "Get the Growlithes, we'll track them down." He told the woman as she nodded. She pulled out a walky talky, then spoke into it. "We're at Route 1 in the forest. Bring the Growlithes we've found the tracks of two trainers and pokemon tracks." The women said as she then put the walky talky away.

Lauren and Michael exchanged glances as they quickly pulled a command to their pokemon.

"Charmander, Ember!" Lauren called as Charmander jumped out of the bushes and sent small flames at the Spearow.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Michael yelled out at the Pidgeotto as it whipped it.

The two trainers jumped out of the bushes and landed behind their pokemon.

"Hmm, some nerve you two trainers have. Must be the legendary children of the magnificent two." The male said as the barking of Growlithes rang in the background. "But, not enough. Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack on the girl!" The Team Rocket male rang out as the Pidgeotto flew down at Lauren with incredible speed, then tackling her to the ground.

After witnessing the actions, Michael glared angrily at the Team Rocket members. "Sorry kid, this ain't some dream land. This is our world, and we don't play by the rules."

"Spearow, Fury Attack!" The Team Rocket female yelled as Spearow began to fly down at Michael. Michael ducked in time as the Spearow missed.

Lauren weakley got up as she rubbed her head. "Come on Michael, we need to get out of here!" Lauren told Michael, in the first time for a long time her voice loud.

"Charmander, Smoke Screen." Lauren said as Charmander let out smoke from it's mouth. Everyone gave loud coughs as they breathed in the smoke. Lauren picked up Bulbasaur and Charmander as she grabbed Michael's hand, pulling them away from the smoke.

Once out of the smoke, the trainers and pokemon let out loud coughs. "Ugh, come on we've got to get going. I can hear the Growlithes barks coming." Lauren said as she rubbed her sore head. Then the four took off at a sprint.

It was about ten long minutes after running when they were halfway to Viridian City when they finally stopped, catching their breaths. "Ugh, we made it." Michael rasped out. "Bulba..." Bulba said as he fell to the ground panting.

"We'd better get going, Vermillion City isn't that far..." Lauren quietly said as she rubbed her head again. "Lauren, you can't even see clearly." Michael sternly told his friend as he caught his breath. "I'm fine." Lauren told him in a quiet voice. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Michael sternly asked the girl as he held up 4 fingers. "Bulba..." Bulbasaur said as he looked at Lauren. "This is silly, I'm fine." Lauren told him. "That wasn't what I asked. I asked how many fingers am I holding up?" Michael asked in a stern and serious voice. Lauren stared at him as she returned her gaze to the ground. "I don't know..." Lauren admitted. "We'll make camp for the night." Michael said as the four began to walk off.

_In Team Rocket Central..._

"I want you to find these trainers. Bring all weapons and pokemon you have." A young, but mature voice told the two in front of him. Standing in front of him were two Team Rocket members, Delilah and Carter. Only the strongest and most powerful Team Rocket members, each with very powerful pokemon and even a legendary. "Find them and bring them here- alive or dead." The man said sternly and harshly.


End file.
